Palabras de consuelo inerte
by Pamina Black
Summary: Hermione ha sufrido una gran perdida, recibe la noticia con desesperación e ira, sumiendola en un arrebato de rabia, pero inesperadamente, Draco Malfoy la encuentra en aquel estado, rebelandoles una curiosa verdad a ambos. DEDICADO A MEGUMI1909


**Hola a todos, aquí va mi segundo ONE-SHOOT ... la verdad es que hay algo de experiencia personal en la temática de la historia... y bueno... no es un Dramione de pura "miel de abejas"... es mas bien algo tormentoso, pero me nació escribirlo, y bueno... aquí está..Espero lo disfruten ¡y me digan que tal lo encuentran! **

**Este ONE-SHOOT va dedicado a Megumi1909: Porque eres una persona genial, y porque con tus review me río demasiado, y con tus mensajes especiales me queda más que claro que eres una persona demasiado interesante¡y porque me da la gana dedicártelo a ti! ahaha saludos megumi :)**

**POR FAVOR... ES VITAL PARA MI CONOCER SUS OPINIONES**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS LOS QUE PASEN POR ACÁ**

**Los dejo con mi segundo ONE-SHOOT**

**TITULADO:**

**Palabras de consuelo inerte**

Y solo quería morir, y el grito en su garganta que purgaba por salir seguía atascado desde que había sabido la noticia, la nefasta noticia que sus padres habían sido asesinados por mortífagos, habían atacado a los Granger mientras llegaban a su casa la noche anterior, Hermione había sido llamada muy temprano esa mañana a la oficina del director de Hogwarts, para recibir la fatal noticia.

La castaña apretó sus mandíbulas en un acto reflejo por no gritar de dolor por lo que acababa de escuchar, solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y responder algunas vagas preguntas para luego salir corriendo hacia el lugar menos transitado del castillo, quería estar sola, porque se sentía lo suficientemente desgarrada como para odiar a todo ser que la rodeara en ese momento, porque no quería palabras de consuelo inerte, porque estaba harta de vivir en medio de una guerra, porque sabía que no volvería a ver nunca más a sus padres y se sentía impotente por eso, porque sentía que el odio comenzaba a llenar sus venas de un liquido espeso y amargo que terminaba por invadir su boca, haciendo inclusive su saliva difícil de digerir, porque el odio y la rabia comenzaban a consumirla aquella mañana, y las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su mejillas, lenta y dolorosamente.

_- "Había señales de que fueron torturados por cruciatus..."_

Hermione pateó una de las mesas que estaba en esa aula abandonada del tercer piso del ala oeste del castillo, en una manera de descargar su ira, pero no fue suficiente, por lo que tomo una silla para lanzarla luego contra una pared, mientras las lagrimas seguían saliendo por el rabillo de sus enrojecidos ojos, bajando por sus mejillas, terminando en el mentón de la chica, que seguía tenso, delineando unas facciones duras, nada comunes en el rostro de Hermione Granger, pero ella sabía que no debía soltar ese gesto, porque entonces los gritos de dolor se harían presentes delatando aún mas la sensación de casi nauseabundo dolor que sentía en ese momento.

Dejó de lado las sillas y las mesas que había lanzado lejos, y se dirigió a la pared opuesta, donde había una ventana, por donde se colaban unos tibios rayos de sol que le daban de lleno en su lloroso rostro. Sentía un enorme peso en la mitad de su pecho, que le impedía respirar con tranquilidad, su cabeza parecía arremolinarse en avalanchas de pensamientos confusos, la carga sobre sus hombros parecía haberse vuelto tormentosa y agónica...

_- "¿Tiene parientes vivos señorita Granger?"_

_- "No señor, mis padres eran la única familia que me quedaba, ambos eran hijos únicos y mis abuelos ya murieron..."_

_- "Ya veo..."_

Estaba sola, se habían ido las personas más importantes para ella, sus padres se habían ido, era conciente de que ahora vivía la misma condición de Harry, pero a su vez era todo distinto, Harry nunca estuvo con sus padres, al menos no para recordarlo, Hermione en cambio si, ella tenía sin fin de recuerdos de ellos, navidades, cumpleaños, tardes en la playa, que ya no se repetirían jamás, había tenido la dicha de esos momentos para ya no poder tenerlos más...

Comenzó a golpear la pared de piedra, una vez, dos veces, tres veces, y el dolor de sus nudillos se hizo presente inmediatamente, más no le importó, quería que el dolor de su alma de viera reflejado en un dolor físicamente palpable... quinto golpe contra la pared y pudo sentir como sus nudillos comenzaban a sangrar...

- ¿Que mierda crees que haces Granger?- le dijo una voz al momento que una blanca mano tomaba el puño de la castaña evitando así el sexto golpe contra la pared, que por cierto ya estaba manchada por la sangre de la chica.

Hermione lo miró con odio intentando zafarse del agarre del chico, pero le era imposible, él la sujetaba con bastante fuerza.

- Te he preguntado algo ¿Que mierda crees que haces Granger?

La chica corrió la vista de esos ojos grises, de todos los indeseables de Hogwarts, de todas las personas amigas o no amigas que no quería ver en ese momento, debía aparecer el que menos deseaba ver, menos en ese estado en que se sentía capaz de todo con tal de descargar su ira. Pero ahí estaba Draco Malfoy sujetándola del brazo y cuestionando su comportamiento, pero ella no le daría el gusto, no le respondería.

Draco escrutó el rostro de la chica, tenía el rostro surcado por las lágrimas, sus ojos estaban rojos y denotaban rabia, su mandíbula en tensión, su cabello estaba más desordenado que de costumbre, su mano derecha goteaba sangre por haberle pegado al muro quien sabe cuantas veces, y por las sillas y mesas que se encontraban tiradas en el piso, el rubio dedujo que algo muy grave le había ocurrido a Granger como para que perdiera los estribos de esa manera. Seguía sosteniendo el brazo de la castaña, quien parecía no querer hablar, pero Draco no se rendiría tan fácil, mientras caminaba por ese pasillo para alejarse de los idiotas de Crabbe y Goyle y de la insidiosa de Pansy había escuchado un gran alboroto, esperando encontrar a Peeves abrió la puerta del aula de donde provenía el ruido, sin embargo se había quedado bastante pasmado al descubrir a la sabelotodo en un estado de ira que jamás lo imaginó, al menos no en ella, golpeando la pared y derramando gotas de sangre por el muro y el piso.

No es que le importara, pero debía reconocer que en el último tiempo algunas cosas habían cambiado, al menos el bando de Draco había cambiado, aunque pocos lo supieran, solo Dumbledore y Snape, y de hecho por una cosa de seguridad nadie más debía saberlo, y Draco se alegraba de eso, no quería ni pensar en lo que dirían la comadreja y San Potter si supieran que el ahora estaba "con ellos", mirándolos con cara de recelo, y para ver caras estúpidas tenía suficiente con los dos gorilones que lo seguían todo el tiempo en el castillo.

Draco volvió a fijar la vista en ella, Hermione miraba hacia la ventana sin oponer resistencia al agarre del rubio, el silencio se había posesionado de ambos, interrumpido solo por las gotas de sangre que caían al piso de madera desde la mano de la chica, y que hacían un leve sonido de rebote al dar con el piso.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió para que estés actuando como una desquiciada?- volvió a preguntar el rubio.

- Nada que te importe Malfoy- respondió Hermione destilando odio con cada una de las palabras dirigidas al rubio mientras posaba su vista en él, respirando agitadamente solo por la impotencia de toda la rabia que sentía acumulada en ese momento.

- Así que por fin la sabelotodo se digna a responder- replicó el rubio mientras seguía tomando el antebrazo de la chica.

- ¡MALFOY CALLATE Y SUELTAME!- le gritó la chica mientras las lágrimas volvían a poblar sus ojos e intentaba en vano de soltarse del rubio.

- No te atrevas a ordenarme nada Granger- dijo el muchacho en una voz amenazantemente calmada- te estoy preguntando que te ocurre, créeme que verte golpeando las paredes y tirar el mobiliario escolar es algo excesivo, inclusive para alguien como tú.

Hermione comenzó a respirar más y más agitadamente, sentía como el grito desgarrador presionaba por salir de su garganta, pero la presencia del rubio la turbaba y la hacía perder aún más el control de sus emociones, sus preguntas insidiosas la hacían recordar una y otra vez el porqué se encontraba en esa sala, el porque su mano estaba sangrando, el porque sentía tanta rabia.

Draco volvió a observar la actitud de la castaña, estaba desgarrada por algo, podía ver el dolor en sus ojos, el dolor y la rabia, la impotencia, en momentos que fijó sus ojos grises en los mieles de ella, sintió como se reflejaba una mínima parte de él en esos momentos en la chica, y en esa mirada comprendió muchas cosas de quién era una de sus peores enemigas escolares... comprendió que Hermione Granger no era muy distinta de Draco Malfoy...

Hermione percibió el cambio de mirada que le daba el rubio, y sintió miedo, porque por primera vez sintió comprensión a través de una mirada, y le dio más miedo aún teniendo en cuenta de quién venía esa mirada, y el gran peso posado en la mitad de su pecho comenzó a abrirse, dejando a relucir el sin fin de emociones reprimidas, y el dolor comenzó a arrasar con las pocas fuerzas de la chica.

- Estoy esperando- volvió a hablar el rubio.

Pero Draco no estaba preparado para lo que escucharía, un grito prácticamente ensordecedor, un grito que desgarró el aire y lo hizo sentir casi desgarrado a él, un grito que expresaba un inmenso dolor, una escalofriante ira, un grito que parecía querer extirpar los sentimientos nefastos que embargaban a la chica... Un grito que hizo que Draco soltara por acto de inercia el brazo de Hermione, mientras veía como la chica caía de rodillas al piso con un gesto de inmenso dolor interior, mientras el grito seguía rebotando en las paredes de aquella aula.

- ¡MURIERON!- gritó Hermione mientras miraba a Draco con los ojos rojos por las lagrimas - ¡MIS PADRES MURIERON! LOS MATARON LOS MALDITOS MORTÍFAGOS¡MORTIFAGOS COMO TÚ MALDITO PADRE¡COMO TÚ Y TU MALDITO PADRE MALFOY¡UNOS MALDITOS!

Malfoy la miró con expresión neutra, sin embargo sus facciones se endurecieron por las palabras dichas por la castaña.

- No tienes idea de lo que hablas Granger.

- SI SE DE LO QUE ESTOY HABLANDO MALFOY- le volvió gritar Hermione- MORTIFAGOS COMO TU PADRE Y...

- ¡YO NO SOY UN MORTIFAGO COMO EL ESTUPIDO DE MI PADRE GRANGER¡DEJA DE HABLAR IDIOTECES! ENTIENDO QUE TE SIENTAS CON RABIA POR LO DE TUS PADRES PERO ESO NO JUSTIFICA QUE...

- NO MIENTAS MALFOY¡ERES UN MORTIFAGO COMO TU MISERABLE PADRE! APUESTO MI VIDA A QUE TIENES LA REPUGNANTE MARCA- Hermione comenzó a levantarse del piso para enfrentar al rubio desafiantemente.

- Entonces acabas de perder tu vida Granger- replicó el rubio con la mirada fija en ella- Porque no soy un mortífago, y si no me crees, pregúntaselo a Dumbledore... y vuelvo a repetirlo: Deja de hablar idioteces.

Hermione lo miró con recelo, se sentía algo avergonzada por estar descargando su ira con Malfoy, pero se sentía más extraña aún porque Malfoy no le había respondido con el acostumbrado desprecio ni le había lanzado una maldición (como otras veces), si no que, al contrario, parecía muy tranquilo, dejando en claro además que no era mortífago...

La castaña lo miró por última vez con odio para dirigirse a la otra ventana de la abandonada aula, quería que Malfoy y sus mentiras se fueran a otro lado, quería seguir golpeando su mano contra la pared, quería sufrir y llorar hasta desangrarse y rasgar la herida de su corazón. Sin embargo no alcanzó a voltearse completamente cuando Draco volvió a tomarla del brazo.

- No hace bien guardarse la ira Granger.

- Y quien te crees tú para venir a decirme que hacer o no Malfoy- replicó Hermione zafándose de la mano del rubio.

- Mi madre también murió Granger- volvió a hablar Draco mientras tomaba el brazo de la chica por segunda vez- ... y la mató mi padre, así que si crees que eres la única en este mundo que sufre perdidas, termina con el minuto de autocompasión propia y abre los ojos... Hay cosas peores, y muchos tienen que vivir con ellas...

Hermione lo miró entre sorprendida y asustada, no podía entender porque Malfoy se empeñaba en saber lo que le pasaba y "darle consejos" de vida, y menos aún el porqué de su actitud tan "comprensiva", totalmente opuesta al Draco que ella conocía.

- No necesito que me vengas a reprochar nada y menos alguien como tú- escupió Hermione las palabras, la chica sintió como el brazo de Draco presionaba más fuerte su brazo.

- Deja de ser una débil Granger, me decepcionas, siempre creí que eras la única de los gryffindors que parecía tener tanto cerebro como coraje... por lo visto me equivoqué.

- ¡QUIERES DEJARME TRANQUILA! NO NECESITO DE TUS MALDITAS PALABRAS, QUIERO ESTAR SOLA- le gritó Hermione mientras comenzaba a llorar nuevamente, las palabras de Draco rebotaban furiosamente en su cabeza... era verdad... se estaba desmoronando... como una débil, eso era lo que querían sus enemigos, eso era lo que quería Voldemort, que el resto cayera en la desesperación, que el dolor y la ira cegara sus mentes para hacerlos unos enemigos más fáciles de derrotar... pero ella no podía hacerlo, no podía dejarse vencer...

La chica sintió como Draco había soltado su brazo y se disponía a caminar hacia la salida del aula para dejarla sola, pero en vez de sentirse bien al ver alejarse al rubio, sintió como su corazón se empequeñecía aún más al verlo ir hacia la salida de la sala en la que se encontraban.

- No me dejes sola...- replicó Hermione con la voz apagada, con temor por haber tenido la insensatez de pedirle a su supuesto peor enemigo escolar que la acompañara en momentos como esos. Sin embargo se sorprendió al notar como Draco detenía sus pasos para voltearse hacia ella con expresión interrogatoria.

- Creí que había dicho que querías estar sola – replicó con voz bastante dura.

Hermione miró hacia abajo en gesto abatido, distinguió por primera vez como su mano derecha estaba completamente bañada de sangre, haciendo manchar su uniforme con el liquido rojo oscuro.

- yo...- sin embargo las fuerzas abandonaron a Hermione, su cerebro parecía en huelga para no permitirle hacer una frase coherente. La castaña sintió el eco de los pasos de Draco acercándosele, mientras seguía mirando hacia el piso.

De pronto una mano blanca y fría tomó el mentón de Hermione, obligándola a mirar directamente a un par de ojos grises.

- Si me voy a quedar, quiero que sea con una persona que mire con la frente en alto, no con una cobarde...

Hermione entendió que tras esa frase que pretendía ser dura, Draco la estaba alentando a seguir adelante y no dejarse vencer por la adversidad. La chica asintió con la cabeza.

- Si quieres llorar hazlo, pero no bajes la cabeza jamás, con la cabeza gacha, eres presa fácil para ser descabezada por el hacha. ¿Entiendes?

Hermione volvió a asentir con la cabeza mientras se permitía liberar unas cuantas lágrimas mientras seguía con su vista fija en Draco.

- Y mi me voy a quedar HERMIONE- dijo el rubio llamándola por su nombre primera vez haciendo que la chica abriera sus ojos de la impresión- ... si me voy a quedar... no será para mimarte con palabras de consuelo inerte...

- "_consuelo inerte..." – _se repitió la chica en su mente mirando sorprendida a Draco por utilizar las mismas palabras que ella, y volvió a cruzar esa mirada de silenciosa comprensión con el rubio, pero ya no sintió temor, como la primera vez... sintió curiosidad por conocer quien estaba detrás de esa fachada que aparentaba ser Draco Malfoy, sintió curiosidad por conocer que había tras esos ojos grises, sintió curiosidad por oler más profundamente su perfume... sintió curiosidad por saber si de verdad Draco Malfoy era el único estudiante de Hogwarts que podía entender completamente su dolor y sus actitudes en un momento como ese... y casi sin pensarlo lo abrazó, y se quiso perder en ese abrazo, quiso hacerlo eterno, porque al posar todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el pecho del rubio, sintió casi como si el gran peso de su alma también se alivianara mágicamente... como si Draco se convirtiera en su pilar en ese momento...

Reconocía que eran curiosas las formas en que el destino se encargaba de poner frente a uno a personas totalmente inesperadas en momentos de desesperación, pero si estaba Draco en ese momento y no otro... quizás era por algo, por eso se aventuró sin pensarlo en aquel abrazo... abrazo que sumió tanto a la chica en sus pensamientos que no percibió si fue correspondido o no, al menos siguió sintiendo el pecho de Draco contra su mejilla derecha, siguió sintiendo el varonil perfume del rubio inundando su fosas nasales, al menos siguió sintiendo como la persona más inesperada del mundo se transformaba en su pilar, un pilar sólido... con palabras con sentido, no de consuelo inerte...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Les gustó¿Que tal? Quiero saber que opinan, espero que el dolor y desesperación de Hemione haya logrado llegarles... por el contrario... si no les movió ni un pelo... quiere decir que NO logré mi objetivo y que valgo pacotilla como escritora xD ahahaha**

**Espero que te haya gustado megumi :)**

**En fin**

**Espero sus review**

**Felices fiestas de fin de año**

**Pásenla excelente **

**Besos**

**Pamina**


End file.
